


Lucky Stars

by the_cats_pyjamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Minific, Relationship(s), Song fic, astronomy nerd Logan, baker patton, really fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_cats_pyjamas/pseuds/the_cats_pyjamas
Summary: Logan and Patton's journey from friends to lover to marriage, assisted by the stories of the stars in the sky.Based on the song Lucky Stars by Lucy Spraggan
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Lucky Stars

On the ceiling in my bedroom  
They would glow up in the dark  
I had no idea that you and I were still light years apart  
Well, stars don't look like that  
At least they don't to me  
\--  
Logan remembered lying on his bed, looking up at the various glow in the dark stars he had stuck up on his ceiling. They were arranged in various constellations and when Logan felt stressed he would lay down and name all of them, the way his mother used to do when he was younger. He could remember all of the stories behind him, from Orion the Hunter to Draco the dragon. He would repeat them under his breath, the tale of the stars, the stories that were spun of these shapes in the sky, and he wouldn’t feel so alone. Logan didn’t need friends as long as he had the stars.  
\---   
As I grew older  
I noticed less and less  
The darkest nights are when the sky can really look its best  
And that's when I saw you  
As bright as you could be  
\--  
As Logan grew older he threw himself into his studies. He started to forget about the stars, about the stories and their comfort. A large part of that was his mother’s death. After she passed, the stars were no longer able to bring the comfort they used to. Instead, their stories brought pain and tears. He wanted to forget about the stars, about his mother, because the pain was so much that it felt impossible to deal with. That was until he met Patton.  
\--  
I thank my lucky stars that I discovered you  
Like the first man on the moon, but you came out the blue  
I thank my lucky stars that you're so close to me  
Like Venus and Mercury, from the darkness to the deep  
I thank my lucky stars  
I thank my lucky stars  
\--  
Patton was a light in his life. Through his witty puns, which Logan pretended to hate but secretly loved, to his bright personality, he became Logan’s friend very quickly. Patton was always there whenever Logan seemed to need him most. His mother’s death didn’t seem as difficult to deal with when there was someone holding your hand as you cried, who gave you a cookie afterwards, who always tried to make you smile after the pain. Through Patton, Logan learned to love the stars again. He told Patton all of the stories his mother told him, of the stars and the universe, the facts and the discoveries. Soon the stars no longer hurt as much, for they reminded him of Patton as much as they did his mother, of late nights in the middle of a field with a telescope, looking at Mars through the lense with a smiling Patton beside him and him laying his head on his mother lap as she told him the tales of the stars.  
\--  
Typical of me  
I run before I walk  
I'm on the moon without my suit, the world's worst astronaut  
But I'll just float with you  
In zero gravity  
\--  
Falling in love with Patton seemed the most natural thing in the world. He could feel himself noticing the small dimples in Patton’s cheeks when he smiled, the small gap between his teeth, the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed and the way his freckles made little constellations on his face. He loved the way he was so quick to make a pun, how he always seemed to know exactly what to say, and how he always had time to talk to everybody, even if was just to say hello. Logan loved the little things, how Patton gave little snorts when he laughed, how he gave the bracelet around his wrist a little twist whenever he was nervous, how he would fiddle with his hair or sometimes Logan’s when he was tired and how he give a little spin and jig when he was happy. For Logan, falling in love with Patton seemed as natural as the stars, and in his eyes Patton was a s beautiful as them.  
\--  
It's our adventure  
It's only just begun  
And you and I can find some time to orbit 'round the sun  
And I am never scared  
As long as you're with me  
\--  
Logan could remember every last detail of their first kiss. There were butterflies leading up to it, then a confession that left them both blushing, and before he knew it Patton was kissing him and the whole world stood still. There was nothing else except the two of them, the feeling of Patton’s lips on his, the sweet smell of vanilla and the softness of Patton’s hair as Logan ran his fingers through it, and Logan never wanted it to end. When it did, Logan swore he had never seen a prettier sight, for Patton looked radiant in his eyes, his eyes sparkling, his lips rosy and slightly swollen and a deep blush decorating his freckled cheeks. Logan knew that Patton was the only person that mattered to him at that moment, and he would think that for the rest of his life.  
\--  
I thank my lucky stars that I discovered you  
Like the first man on the moon, but you came out the blue  
I thank my lucky stars that you're so close to me  
Like Venus and Mercury, from the darkness to the deep  
I thank my lucky stars  
I thank my lucky stars  
\--  
Logan and Patton moved in together shortly afterwards, and the next year was a whirlwind of delight. Logan swore there was nothing better than waking up every day and looking at the love of his life lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He loved the small moments, coming home to find Patton dancing around the kitchen as he baked cookies, covered head to toes in flour, or finding the little notes of love that Patton left for Logan every morning before he went to work. But Logan’s favourite moments were the ones when they were lying in bed, looking at the stars on their bedroom ceiling and Logan telling Patton the stories of the stars. Just being able to hold Patton, to call him his boyfriend, to share these moments with him made Logan feel like the luckiest man on earth. Those moments made life worth living.  
\--  
Take my hand, prepare for take-off  
Don't look down, prepare for take-off  
Take my hand, prepare for take-off  
Prepare for take-off  
\--  
They were married a year later. It was a small ceremony with their closest friends and family, but it was that best day of Logan’s life. The moment Patton walked down the aisle, looking absolutely breathtaking in a light blue suit, Logan felt it was just the two of them. Being able to express his love for Patton in front of a small crowd of people, to take Patton as his husband, to be able to promise to the love of his life his devotion and support through sickness and health, it made Logan’s heart burst with happiness. The ceremony went by without a hitch, and Logan felt like the luckiest man alive to be dancing with his husband (Logan loved those words – his husband) to their favourite songs. He smiled so much it hurt, but he couldn’t stop, for Patton was the most handsome man alive in Logan’s opinion and his smile was so infectious.  
Logan could hardly believe how incredibly lucky he was to be able to wake up day after day and see his husband lying next to him, to talk to Patton about his day over dinner, to be allowed to love and cherish this incredible man and to be loved and cherished back. Logan knew as he looked at Patton, that this was only the start of the many amazing years to come filled with love and happiness and that he would love Patton until the day he died.   
\--  
I thank my lucky stars that I discovered you  
Like the first man on the moon, but you came out the blue  
I thank my lucky stars that you're so close to me  
Like Venus and Mercury, from the darkness to the deep  
I thank my lucky stars that I discovered you  
Like the first man on the moon, but you came out the blue  
I thank my lucky stars that you're so close to me  
Like Venus and Mercury, from the darkness, to the deep  
I thank my lucky stars  
I thank my lucky stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little thing I wrote just for the fun of it.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
